1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fishing tackle and, more particularly, to a fishhook that has first and second hooks that are collapsible and selectively separable to be usable independently of each other.
2. Background Art
Fishhooks conventionally come in three different configurations--single, double and treble.
A single hook commonly has an elongate shank having spaced ends, with their being an eye at one end of the shank and a U-shaped bend at the other end of the shank. The U-shaped bend has a free end which terminates in a point that is sharpened to facilitate its entry into the mouth of a fish. The hooks may be either barbed or unbarbed. The single hook is typically used for trolling with live bait.
A double hook is commonly constructed by forming a single piece of wire so that a second shank is doubled back from the eye to define a second U-shaped bend that is angularly oriented with respect to the first U-shaped bend. The double hook is commonly used by an angler for casting or trolling live bait.
A treble hook is most commonly used on lures and spoons. Each such lure or spoon may have one or more treble hooks. Part of the treble hook is formed in the same fashion as a double hook. In addition, a single hook is welded to the double hook.
Different fishing conditions, terrains, types of fish, types of bait, etc. demand the use of different hook types, i.e. single or compound. Heretofore, anglers have kept a supply of each type of hook, with the hooks being interchanged as conditions dictate.
The conventional fixed configuration hooks have several drawbacks. There is a significant expense involved in keeping a supply of each type of hook on hand. In addition, a fairly large storage container may be required to accommodate the numerous hooks.
In addition to requiring a substantial amount of storage space, the multiple hooks are prone to tangling. This is particularly true of the treble hooks. It is very common for a tackle box, which contains the hooks, to be upset, as in a boat in rough water, during transportation by airplane, during portaging, etc. The user may then be required to spend a substantial amount of time to untangle the various hooks.
The treble hook configuration presents the most significant problems to the angler. First of all, the treble hook does not lend itself to sharpening. The user must attempt to hold the hook in several awkward positions to allow sharpening of the individual hooks.
The treble hook, by reason of its bulky configuration, does not lend itself to compact packaging. Accordingly, lures and plugs normally have a large container to accommodate the one or more treble hooks.
The treble hook is prone to being severely tangled in the webbing of a fishing net. Substantial amounts of time may be spent disengaging the net from the hook. Alternatively, the net may be cut to free the hook. This damages or altogether ruins the net.
The treble hook is also difficult to remove from a fish's mouth. Oft times the fish is injured as the
Certain solutions have been offered to overcome some of the above drawbacks associated with conventional hooks. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,783,580, to Balboni, a collapsible hook is disclosed which facilitates compact storage of a treble or double hook. At least one of the hooks has an offset end that is selectively movable into and out of a socket on a sleeve that surrounds a plurality of hook shanks. Collapsing and fanning out of the hooks is accomplished by relative lengthwise shifting and rotating of the individual hooks. Balboni does not disclose any structure whereby the hooks may be separated from each other.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,027,677, to Low, discloses a compound fish hook with a pivotable connection between each hook shank and a bent fish-engaging portion. Repositioning of the bent portion of each hook does not significantly reduce the overall size of the fishhook. Further, each hook is only as strong as the pin which allows the relative pivoting between the hook parts.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 289,508, to Dawson, 657,387, to Bew, and 3,134,190, to Triplett et al, all disclose relatively complicated arrangements to allow selective fanning out and collapsing of individual hooks on a compound fishhook.
For example, Dawson utilizes a threadable cap that selectively blocks the individual hooks in a fanned out position and allows release thereof. The need for multiple parts complicates manufacture, increases attendant costs and makes difficult the conversion between the collapsed and fanned out positions for the fishhook.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,209,483, to Malik, shows two hooks which are relatively movable both rotatively and in translation. There is no structure disclosed to maintain the separate hooks in fixed relationship in either their collapsed or fanned out states. Further, there is no structure disclosed for separating the hooks from each other.
The inventor herein is not aware of any art in which a compound hook is made up of a plurality of hooks that can be selectively joined and fully separated, each from the other, and further whereby one device can be used either as a single hook or a combination of different hooks.